Stains
by ThE.cOlOr.BlAcK.iS.mIsSiNg
Summary: Song-fic based off of "Werewolf" by CocoRosie. If you know the song and I say Bella and Charlie, you'll know what I mean. If you don't know the song, learn to love it.


**_(A/N)_ This is a song-fic. For those of you who don't know, the song is about a girl who was raped by her father (there are many translations but that is the most popular one). I hope you like the story, because I wrote it in about 10 minutes.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ The song "Werewolf" that this story is based off and its lyrics belong solely to CocoRosie. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**S T A I N S .**

**

* * *

**

_In a dream I was a werewolf _  
_ My soul was filled with crystal light _  
_ Lavender ribbons of rain sang _  
_ Ridding my heart __of mortal fight_

_Of mortal fight_

_ Broken sundown fatherless showdown _  
_ Gun hip swollen lip bottle sip yeah i suck dick _  
_ Loose grip on gravity falls sky blinding crumbling walls _  
_ River sweep away my memories of _  
_ Children's things a young mother's love _  
_ Before the yearning song of flesh on flesh _  
_ Young hearts burst open wounds bleed fresh _  
_ A young brother skinny and tall my older walks _  
_ Oceanward and somber, slumber sleeping _  
_ Flowers in the water, but I'm just his daughter _  
_ Walking down an icy grave leading to my _  
_ Schizophrenic father. Weeping willow won't you wallow louder _  
_ Searching for my father's power _

_ I'm a shake you off though _  
_ Get up on that horse and _  
_ Ride into the sunset _  
_ Look back with no remorse _

_I'm a shake you off though _  
_ Get up on that horse and _  
_ Ride into the sunset _  
_ Look back with no remorse _

_I'm a shake you off though_

_Look back  
_

_ He's a black magic wielder some say a witch _  
_ Wielded darkness when he was wilein' on his mom's _  
_ And unborn child and he was the bastard the that broke _  
_ Up the marriage evil doer doing evil from a baby carriage _  
_ And he was born with the same blue eyes _  
_ Crystal ships dripping with ice, diamonds coruscate _  
_ In the night fireworks electric bright _  
_ And now he's got his own two sons _  
_ Trys to hide his tears in a world of fun _  
_ But loveless bedrooms filled with doom _  
_ Bring silent heartache July to June _  
_ Swoon over new young hot flame _  
_ Mourn the memories later _  
_ Laugh now alligator _

_Laugh now alligator  
_

_ In a dream my father came to me_  
_ And made me swear that I'd keep _  
_ What's sacred to me _  
_ And if i get the choice to live in his name _  
_ I'll pray my way through the rain _  
_ Singing oh happy day _

_ I don't mean to close the door _  
_ But for the record my heart is sore _  
_ You blew through me like bullet holes _  
_ Left stains on my sheets and stains on my soul _  
_ You left me broke down begging for change _  
_ Had to catch a ride with a man who's deranged _  
_ He had your hands and my father's face _  
_ Another western vampire _  
_ Different time same place _  
_ I has dreams that brings me sadness _  
_ Rain much deeper than a river _  
_ Sorrow flow through me _  
_ Tiny waves of shivers _  
_ Corny movies make me reminisce _  
_ They break me down easy on this generic love shit _  
_ First kiss frog and princess _

_ I'm a shake you off though _  
_ Get up on that horse and _  
_ Ride into the sunset _  
_ Look back with no remorse_

_I'm a shake you off though _  
_ Get up on that horse and _  
_ Ride into the sunset _  
_ Look back with no remorse_

_I'm a shake you off though _  
_ Get up on that horse and _  
_ Ride into the sunset _  
_ Look back with no remorse_

_I'm a shake you off though _  
_ Get up on that horse and _  
_ Ride into the sunset _  
_ Look back with no remorse_

_I'm a shake you off though_

_Look back with no remorses_

_

* * *

_

**Bella shut her iPod off and turned to place dinner on the table.** She sucked in a breath and froze right before she ran into Charlie, almost spilling the stew onto them both. Charlie glared at her with an iciness that caused her to shiver as she served him. She sat quietly while he ate, waiting until he shoved away from the table and lumbered into the living room before eating her own meal; whatever was left of the stew when Charlie had finished. It wasn't much.

Her stomach growled as she hurriedly washed the dishes, but she ignored it. It was normal to be hungry. Charlie liked her skinny and weak.

Bella's shaking hands dropped a glass mug, but she caught it before it fell onto the floor. Wiping the nervous sweat off her brow, she put the dishes away and popped some popcorn.

Tonight she was leaving.

As she handed off the popcorn to Charlie, he squeezed her arm until she gasped. "Beer in 15 minutes." Bella nodded and scurried upstairs.

Ignoring her dirtied sheets she tossed two suitcases onto her bed and began throwing in her clothes and possesions until her room was emptied of all but furniture.

She crawled under her bed and reached between the mattress and a support board to pull out her old music box. It was from Renee, before she left. In the music box was all of the money she'd been saving up since she was 13. She was saving it for this moment. Bella knew $2000 wasn't much, but it was enough to get her away from Charlie and support her for a month or so until she had a job and a home. She didn't want to go to Renee in Arizona. Renee would ask too many questions.

Too many questions about, why in the world was Bella running away from her father? Who loved her and took care of her?

Who beat her, who practically starved her, who had raped her the night before her 13th birthday party while drunk, and had almost every night since. He didn't have to be drunk anymore to do it. He thought it was his right.

Bella looked at her clock. She had only five more minutes to make this work. Setting her light suitcases in her bedroom doorway, she stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, she opened both and took a swig of one. _For courage_, she thought. Opening the Tylenol bottle she took out 5 pills and crushed them onto the table underneath her beer. Swept the powder into her hand. Tried to keep it from shaking as she poured it into Charlie's beer.

Bella didn't know what would happen exactly, only that the pills would either tranquilize Charlie or...she didn't know. Giving his bottle a good shake, she left her beer on the table and sauntered into the living room. She placed Charlie's beer in front of him and started stripping all her clothes off. He watched her, TV forgotten, half the beer gone. Tears leaked down her face in shame.

She walked over to him and kissed him as expected, watching his eyelids droop as he took the last sip of his bottle. Charlie stared at her with glazed eyes, moving his mouth, but no sound came out. She punched his nose, kicked him in the groin. "Have a good night, Charlie," Bella whispered as she dressed.

Bella didn't stay to watch him sleep, or die, or whatever was going to happen to him, and she really didn't care if he died. She just ran upstairs and grabbed her bags, slinging one over her shoulder and pocketing her wallet with the money. Back in the kitchen she got her beer and carried it out the front door, locking it behind her.

She took one last look at the hell hole she had lived in, another gulp of beer, and slowly kept drinking as she walked towards the nearest bus station.

* * *

**Yeah so this probably isn't the greatest writing you've ever read, but I just wanted to get my idea out. Whether you liked it or not, I don't really care, but please review anyways. My personal rules are on my profile if you would care to look before FLAMING me haha. I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, i am not kerosene.**

**Seriously review. Please? :D**

**And even more seriously, go listen to that song. "Werewolf" by CocoRosie. It's haunting.**

_Hugs,_

**R**e**a**g**a**n**.  
**


End file.
